Seasons Daydreams
by Jayde Malao
Summary: What happens with four girls, all Akatsuki members, and an Archenemy trying to gain eternal love? HidanXOC ItachiXOC ZetsuXOC DeidaraXOC and AkatsukiXOC excluding Pein! I DO NOT OWN NARUTO,I ONLY OWN SUMMER, FALL, WINTER AND SPRING!plz review!
1. At The Begining

Summer's family was always strange. Her cousins were all completely different, Winter has visions of the future, Spring is a girl who can summon fantastic creatures, Summer is an immortal who just wishes she was normal, and Fall can cast spells.

"Summer? Are you still awake?" Asked one of the four girls in the dark room.

"Of course I am, Fall. Winter and Spring are asleep. You should be too." Summer scolded one of her three cousins.

"Then you shouldn't be awake either." Fall retorted, sitting straight up. Her pixie-cut blonde hair shone in the soft moonlight, her deep gold-colored eyes shone with reflections of the stars. Summer sighed and agreed silently. She wanted to sleep, she needed to, but she had a feeling that something unique was going to happen tonight, and she needed to be prepared for it. Summer fiddled with her long dark brown hair with her right hand. With her left hand she fingered the ankh necklace that she used as a symbol of her immortality. Her family had a curse; and Summer hated it. When an only child is born to the third daughter of a third daughter, she is cursed with immortality.

"Would you two shut the hell up?" Spring shouted from her corner, her sapphire blue eyes glared menacingly. "I'm trying to fucking sleep!"

"Well, good morning Miss. Happy." Summer replied to the cousin who was her best of best friends.

"Oh, shut up. I'm tying to fucking sleep!" Fall and Summer looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Then Winter woke up, rubbing her pure black eyes. Her long light brown hair was a rat's nest and she looked like she had just had a nightmare. Just then Winter heard thunder, ran to the window and looked out into the yard, looking panicked. "Winter, you were fucking asleep, whatever you think is going to happen was a figment of your freaking imagination."

"I'm not so sure, Spring. It seemed so real, like one of my normal visions!" Winter said in her quiet voice, her black eyes reflecting her worry to her cousins. Summer walked up to Winter and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Winter, get some sleep. You can explain your vision in the morning." Summer calmly told Winter. But her cousin just shook her head fiercely. "Look, I'll keep watch, and let you know if I see anything. Don't worry about anything. I can't sleep tonight anyway."

Winter looked up at her cousin with hope-filled eyes. "Really? You'd do that for me, even if it's only a hunch?" Summer only nodded. After a while, her cousins slowly drifted off to sleep. Suddenly, a flash of lightning lit up the backyard. Summer thought she had seen eight figures dressed in cloaks. _No way. It's just my overactive imagination._ Summer picked up her cousins and moved them into the guest room. Then she turned the lights on and continued to stare into the yard. Then she remembered she wired the backyard for specific functions. She grabbed her laptop and pressed in her password 'supreme_narutardness' then Summer typed in the key code for lights and the military style obstacle course, just in case. She got a better look at the eight figures. They were wearing black cloaks with red clouds. Summer recognized them immediately as the Akatsuki. _They're not supposed to be in this world! They're supposed to be fictional characters!_ The one with the blonde hair up in a pony tail looked up and pointed at Summer. She had her laptop on the windowsill. They looked around and saw the obstacle course. It was Winter's most ingenious system of defense. There were traps everywhere. A small smile crept its way up Summer's face, but it quickly disappeared. Her eyes changed from the usually present hazel to the rare purple. Her eyes showed her emotion by the color. Purple meant she was worried. The Akatsuki had already gotten through most obstacles and everything behind them was in ruins. Summer raced to the other bedroom and woke her cousins up.

"Head to the basement! Quickly! There's no time to waste!" Summer shouted. The others looked at each other. "Don't just sit there! GO!" Summer's eyes had turned deep red, meaning she meant what she said and was really worried. The three cousins shuffled slowly down the hall and Fall cast a spell that opened the secret passageway to the basement, but before Spring went in, she summoned a dragon known as Deathfire.

"Deathfire, you must help my cousin. Otherwise, we could all be killed. I still don't know the situation, but guard her and obey her orders. She has the silver-crystal. Therefore, you must not disobey a direct order! Understand?"

"Understood." The young red and black dragon purred. The dragon's gold eyes shone in the dim light, and it slowly scuffled down to Summer. She nodded at her cousins and the door closed. Summer climbed onto Deathfire's back and waited. After a while of waiting. She suspected that nothing was going to happen. But she left her cousins in the basement. As she got off Deathfire, she released her cousin's summoning. Summer heard something in her room and she walked silently to the door and opened it slightly. Her door squeaked on its hinges sixteen eyes looked towards the door, and Summer bit her bottom lip. She rubbed her ankh necklace and walked in with her head held high. She was really mad. Her eyes still shone red with her anger. Summer casually reached up and took something off the shelf. It was a pistol. The pistol that her mother had given her before she passed away. Her eyes had gone back to the perfect hazel they were normally just from looking at the pistol. She spun the weapon around on her finger.

"Get out of my room. Now." Summer said in a cold voice. "And I won't have to hurt you all."

Summer heard cold laughter come from all of the Akatsuki members, except maybe Tobi. "What could you do to us, little girl?" Asked a voice equally as cold as Summer's.

"I could do this." Summer spun around and shot one of them in the sensitive spot. She saw him crumple to the floor, and saw that it was Hidan. Summer smirked, and then started laughing. The members of the Akatsuki looked at her pistol in shock. Then Hidan got up slowly, looking very, very, angry. Summer just shrugged off his glare. She was suddenly pushed against the wall, with a kunai to her throat, she was still chuckling. She looked Hidan straight in the eye, and elbowed him in the stomach. "As I said before. Get. Out. NOW!"

As Summer said the last word, she pushed the alarm under her counter. She quickly covered her ears as the piercing whistles echoed through the large, empty house. Just then Fall, Spring, and Winter walked in and saw the situation. Fall darted for the front door, but she was stopped by Zetsu appearing in front of her. Her gold eyes widened in fear, and then she fainted. _Why do I have the emotional baggage cousins? _Summer wondered she walked to her cousin and picked her up. After she put Fall on the bed, she looked at her other two cousins. Winter was gawking at Itachi, and Spring was swearing under her breath. (Per usual)

"Holy shit! Since when do characters from a fucking anime come to freaking life? Holy freaking god!" Winter muttered, wide eyed.

Fall sat up and looked around, "OMJ. Since when does this happen? Iváhsi yüduin! Enimôr taym inspelz! Boyar ugôner gedit!" The second she muttered the last word, Winter, Spring, and Summer hung onto the post in the middle of the room. The spell caused the room to spin uncontrollably. Fall was glowing a soft orange glow and floating, Winter was glowing a soft silver glow, Spring was glowing a grass-green glow, and Summer was a sun-gold glow. The Akatsuki began to look sick. Spring couldn't help but smile. Winter also looked a little sick, no matter how many times Fall accidentally said that spell, she would never get used to it. Summer let go of the post and grabbed her desk and dug through it for her quartz crystal and pocket knife. Summer slit Fall's hand and let a drop of blood land on the crystal. The spell immediately stopped. Fall collapsed and landed on top of Summer, unconscious. Summer spun the crystal around and threw it out the window, shattering the glass. The alarm echoed through the house, louder than before. Winter shut it off, and sat on the floor, still swearing.

"Please excuse us for a minute." Fall said the Akatsuki. "We need to have a meeting."

"This looks like the fucking work of S'Fall. The jerk face is more freaking powerful than Winter and Summer combined, and they're the most powerful of all of us four!" Spring whispered to her cousins. Summer nodded, S'Fall was the man about her age who had put the curse on her family, and he was everything all the girls were, except Fall; immortal, a spell caster, a summoner, but above all, he was a vampire. He had been trying to kill all of the girls, except Summer. The girls were lucky to have Fall on their side; otherwise, S'Fall would have killed them all before. Suddenly, Summer's cousins became quiet and were looking above Summer's head. Summer looked up, and she saw Hidan standing there, listening to their conversation. Summer punched him in the chin and he recoiled in pain.

"Listen, if one of them hurts me, like with an injury that would be fatal to anyone who isn't immortal, act as if I'm dead." The cousins nodded in unison. Suddenly a kunai was up against Summer's throat. She looked up and saw Hidan above her, holding the kunai. "Go ahead," Summer hissed at him, "I dare you." She grinned as he cut off her head. Her cousins were staring in shock at her body, which collapsed. The Akatsuki turned away and were discussing something, Summer attached her head back to her body, then she cracked her neck, causing the Akatsuki to look her way.

"That really hurt. But, hey, look, I'm still in one piece." Summer told them calmly. Her three cousins grinned at each other, and she in turn grinned at the Akatsuki. "I want you out of my house. Now."


	2. Fine, You Can Stay

**I DO NOT OWN **_**NARUTO **_**characters, I only own Winter, Spring, Summer, Fall, S'Fall, Natty, Alex, Netta, Soph, Daniel, Arjun, Willy, and all other OC's. TEEHEE!!!**

Pein cleared his throat, "We can't leave. We have no idea where we are." Summer's cousins turned to her and silently begged her to let them stay. Fall's golden eyes shone like the sun; Spring's fantastic blue eyes which contrasted with her deep brown hair, didn't just ask, they demanded; Winter's uncontaminated coal-black eyes mutely saying _PLEASE! PLEASE! I'LL BE GOOD!_ Summer giggled.

"Alright, you can all stay. Kisame, Itachi, Deidara, and Tobi. You four will be in the guest bedroom, down the hall second door on your right. Hidan, Kakuzu, Zetsu, Pein. You will be in my older brother's old room. Down the hall fourth door to your left. Konan, you can stay here because you're a girl, and I have more trust in you then _them_."

"Thank you. Wait, what is your name?"

"Summer. You can call me Sonny. Everyone does because Summer is the sunniest season of them all. And these are my cousins. Winter, Spring, and Fall. DO NOT get on Spring's bad side. She is the only one besides S'Fall and me who knows how to kill an immortal. Winter, just be kind and you will survive. Fall, um, well, DO NOT MAKE HER CRY OR I WILL BEAT THE FUCKING CRAP OUT OF YOU!" Summer yelled the last part. "Also, be on the lookout for S'Fall. He's 6'4", blood-red hair, silver eyes, cusses all the time; he's after me because he fell in love with me during High School. By the way, if you do find him, shred him into five hundred pieces; no more, no less; and burn the pieces."

Summer looked at their shocked expressions. Hidan was looking her up and down. She looked down and realized that she was in her super short shorts with her smallest tank top. _Crap. I forgot about my pajamas. No HE'S gonna fall in love with me._ Summer glared at him and he stopped gazing at her. She stopped by her gun case and pulled out her .22 caliber handgun, also her .45, and her personal favorite, her Annie Oakley style handgun. She tossed the .22 to Spring, the .45 to Winter, and threw the pistol to Fall. Summer had taught them how to properly handle a gun, she would have to teach Konan later, and give up the extra .45 handgun.

"So now you see that we are all armed. Try anything perverted, and we will not hesitate to kill you. And because I am the leader of our organization in this house—" Summer was cut off by Pein.

"Wait, you four are an organization? Only the four of you?"

"Actually no. In Akebonokage, we also have Natty, Netta, Soph, Maddi, Danny, AJ, Willy, Alex, Jonn, and Reno. Anyway, as I was saying, we wake up at five thirty every morning. I pray that you do not have an issue with this. Also, in the morning, Maddi, the chef of our group will make us breakfast. If anyone has any allergies or worries please let me know. As well as, watch Fall carefully. When she licks her bottom then top lip, she is thinking of a prank. If she blushes slightly around you, the you are the subject of her prank. So BEWARE." Summer finished her long monologue. "Well then, everyone get some sleep. It should be a long day showing Akatsuki around tomorrow." Soon after, everyone had finally fallen asleep except for Summer and Hidan. Summer walked downstairs to the living room and sat in her chair behind her desk. Sitting with her legs crossed under her, she turned on her laptop and began to type up her newest journal. She felt someone watching her, eyes boring through the back of her skull. She turned around and sat, facing Hidan. He grinned wickedly.

"What type of weapon was that, you bitch?" He questioned her menacingly. She made on reply and he picked her up, throwing her into the cement wall. Summer heard her back snap and her shoulder dislocate, but her face never changed, and she remained quiet. Sliding down the wall like wet paint, Summer stared blankly back at Hidan. He grimaced. "YOU BITCH! WHY WON'T YOU TALK!" Hidan shouted.

"Shoosh, you'll wake up all the others, and may I remind you that you are in MY house, and you will abide by MY rules and NOT hurt me or my friends." Summer said emotionlessly. He seemed taken aback by this comment. No girl had ever spoken to him like that before. He usually got his way around girls, except, of course, Konan. Summer stood up, but as she stood and began walking, she ran face first into Hidan's chest. This was unusual to her. Whenever boys of a lower stature heard that speech, they usually move out of her way, unless of course they want a prank war. But instead of moving, he let her walk into him. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulled Summer into a hug, then he kissed her. Surprised, Summer tried to break the kiss, but Hidan wouldn't let her. He pulled her closer, as this was happening, Kakuzu and Maddi (who had come out of the guest house outside) had come to see what all the noise was about. They looked at each other. Summer looked at them, begging for help. Maddi, being the mean and money greedy person she was, shook her head, as did Kakuzu. _Bastard._ Summer thought then she realized she had just sworn, even if it was just in her head. Summer tried to push away, but because he was a ninja, he was stronger than she was. She attempted to pull apart even harder, but he just pulled her in more. Finally she couldn't move. Summer just managed to move her face away from his.

"What? You don't like me? I'm betting that Jashin will allow this because you are also an immortal. There is only a rule about not having physical contact with **mortal** women or girls." He whispered in her ear.

"So, you're taking advantage of me. Just like everyone else. Just let me go!" Summer retorted. She had just realized that Maddi and Kakuzu had left, and no one was there to save her. Hidan pushed her back into the wall, and kissed her again.

**OH NO! WILL ANYONE SAVE SUMMER FROM HER POSSIBLE LIFE-CHANGING EVENT??? SUPER TOBI TO THE RESCUE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!! SAFE!  
-Jayde**

**Me: Sasori, PLEASE accept my apology! In this you're long dead, but you will be in it eventually! Cross my heart and hope to die!**

**Sasori: I better be, or I'll turn you into a puppet!**

**Me: o_O* PLEASE DON'T DO THAT! YOU KNOW I LOVE YOU! *Matt-kun my boyfriend walks in***

**Matt: Don't you still love me? ) :**

**Me: I love Sasori as a friend! You're still #1 guy in my life Matt-kun! *I hug Matt-kun* *the rest of the Akatsuki come in and read my fanfiction so far***

**Hidan: I'M NOT THAT PERVERTED BITCH!**

**Deidara: I have no comment, un.**

**Itachi: Does Winter have a crush on me or something?**

**Zetsu: SOMEONE LOVES ME!**

**Me: Yes my best friend has had a crush on you since she knew you existed.**

**Zetsu : \TwT/**

*** \\\///\\\/// ((())) \\\///\\\/// * *we are all in shock***

**Kakuzu: Thank you for making me as heartless as I really am. I appreciated it.**

**Me: You're welcome! By the way, you still owe me $20. don't forget!**

**Kakuzu: T_T my beautiful money!**

**Me: Too bad. Sorry buddy.**

**Konan: OMG! You all really did describe yourselves! Just with different names! COOL! You all rock, this is why we're friends! : D**

**Pein: ………………………. No comment.**

**Me: BYE-BYE FOLKS! SEE YALL SOON!**


	3. 1st Author's Note

**HELLO PEOPLES! This is Jayde Malao. I've had a request from one of my friends to explain what a ****silver-crystal**** is. A silver crystal is when one of the girl's aura takes the shape (which happens during their season when their power is at its peak) of a crystal. No matter what color the aura is, it will become silver. It also gives them the power to control the other girl's powers. (Hence Deathfire had to obey Summer's every command). THANK YOU TO MY FAITHFUL READERS!!!!!!**

**-Jayde Malao**

**PEACE OUT EVERYBODY!**


	4. Truth or Dare?

**REMIDNER: I DO NOT OWN **_**NARUTO **_**characters, I only own Winter, Spring, Summer, Fall, S'Fall, Natty, Alex, Netta, Soph, Daniel, Arjun, Willy, Matt-kun, and any other OC's I eventually come up with... Winter's Song: Invisible by Taylor Swift; Spring's Song: Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day; Summer's Song: My Happy Ending by Avril Lavigne; Fall's Song: Sharada by Skye Sweetnam**

"Summer-chan? Tobi wants to know where the kitchen is so Tobi can get a midnight sna—" Tobi cut himself off when he saw Hidan kissing Summer with a lot of passion. She kept resisting, but Hidan wouldn't let her out of his grasp. He ran his hand down the side of her face and she shivered. She didn't like him. He scared her.

Suddenly Natty showed up in the doorway. Her small, thin, masked frame just barely blocking any light. Natty's deep Mediterranean blue eyes took in the scene in front of her. Her forever died black with purple streaks hair was the brightest purple I've ever seen. Kisame walked up behind her, blocking the rest of the light. My eyes pleaded for help. Kisame, Tobi, and Natty helped get Hidan off me. I reached down, pulling open a drawer. I slowly pulled out a deep reddish-purple mixture.

"I know you are immortal, but this poison will hurt like hell." I stated simply, "Remember I said nothing perverted? Well, now you're sleeping outside. There's an extra sleeping bag in the closet to your right." By this time my cousins had come out. They looked at me in shock. "What?" I asked them.

Winter pointed at me, "Y-y-y-you sw-sw-swore! WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY COUSIN SUMMER?" I snorted, and then realized Fall had done her personality switching spell. Which, you should know, a spell cannot be undone, unless by a more powerful magician.

Summer quickly dipped most of her favorite weapons in the poison (a mix of oleander, yew, bracken, deadly nightshade, pine, rhododendron, and laurel) and put the small container in her back pocket, and ran upstairs. Shutting the door quickly.

Fall slowly walked up the stairs and knocked politely on her cousin's door. "Look, I'm sorry I did the spell without your permission. It was a request, and thanks to my curse, I have to obey."

"Oh yeah? Well look at me now! I don't wanna fucking swear! It's my worst freaking nightmare! And anyways, I still have my old attitude! I don't have to fucking swear in every freaking sentence! And also, this means that Spring will still swear! SO HAHAHA! YOUR SPELL DIDN'T WORK!" Fall looked sad, so Summer quickly pulled her into a tight embrace. "It's O.K. Fall. You'll get it right, just keep practicing!" Summer then turned around because a tapping noise was bugging her, and she saw Hidan looking in from the window. Summer opened the window, making sure that Hidan fell from his place.

"Hello, Hidan. What are you doing down there?" Summer asked. Faking some concern in her voice.

"Bitch. I was wondering if you had a fucking tent. I couldn't freaking find one."

"Watch your language Hidan-kun. I don't want my cousins becoming female versions of you!" Then Summer realized that she had just called him Hidan-**kun**. _Oh, snap. How did I do that? I hate him! He's my worst nightmare come true._ Hidan realized it, and grinned up at her. She chucked a rock down on his head as hard as she could (which isn't very hard).

"What was that for, Summer-chan?" He asked, smiling up at her. She grabbed her tent and threw it down to Hidan, hitting his face in the process.

"I just naturally hate you, Hidan-baka." She shouted down to him. He walked away mumbling dirty words under his breath. She smiled and waved a little, then saluted. But she had no idea what he was thinking _**Hm, I'll have to teach her a lesson.**_

Later that day, Konan, Winter, Spring, Summer, and Fall went to the store to pick out clothes for the boys as well as for themselves.

"Hey! I found something perfect for Z!" Fall shouted. (Z being code-name for Zetsu). She held up a bright green shirt with words on it that said, "I'm not weird" and on the back, "I'm just awesome!" Summer laughed and looked around for things for Hidan (icky) and Kakuzu. She found a shirt that said, "Kiss me, I'm Immortal." On it, and sighed, picking it up for Hidan.

"Look at this! It's perfect for Fishy!" (Fishy being code-name for Kisame hehehe). Spring held up a light blue shirt that said in dark blue letters, "Under the Sea!" Then she pulled out some matching blue jeans. Spring turned around and said, "OMJ (Oh, my Jashin) there is the perfect shirt for Tobi! (My dear reader, you know which one I'm telling you about, the one that states _"Come to the dark side. We have cookies!_" You remember it, right?) Then the girls turned around to see Fall looking at a shirt that read "I'm the bomb." Konan was looking at black shirt with red stripes for Pein, and finally the girls left, with a LOT of clothes. Getting home, they were all tackled to the floor by Tobi and Natty. The girls each took turns thrown the clothes to the guys.

All the guys went upstairs to their designated rooms and changed. Looking more like regular guys, except for Deidara, Zetsu, and Kisame.

"Close your eyes you two." Summer ordered Zetsu and Kisame. The closed their eyes, while Summer applied stage makeup as fast and accurately as she could when she finished, Kisame looked normal, while Zetsu looked like a normal guy in a Venus Flytrap.

"Err, Summer-sama. We could have used a transformation Jutsu on them." Pein spoke up. Summer grinned at the _sama_ ending. Then frowned. Why hadn't she thought of that?

"Eh, go ahead." Summer shrugged. They preformed the Jutsu and Kisame looked like himself, without the blueness (basically the same as when Summer's makeup was on him) while Zetsu's flytrap disappeared. Then Tobi piped up.

"HEY! SINCE WE ARE NOT HOME! WHY DON'T WE TAKE A VACATION! TOBI THINKS IT IS A GREAT IDEA!"

"AND NATTY AGREES WITH TOBI-KUN!" Natty shouted to the others. All the non-hyper people looked at one another, oh well, what could go wrong?

Well, as it turns out. A LOT can go wrong. Especially when Tobi and Natty suggest Truth or Dare.

"No! I will NOT play! Not with HIM (pointing at Hidan) playing!" Summer screams at no one in particular.

"Sorry, but remember our motto, _Its fun for all, and all for Truth or Dare!_" Fall said (she had drunk too much sake).

"I don't remember making that our motto. It was supposed to be _All together and we'll win forever_. At least, that's what Mackenzie told us." Summer retorted quietly. But she sat down, against her will, and they began playing.

"Zetsu, truth or dare?"

(By the way, _this is the white side __**this is the dark side**_)

_**"Dare, Winter."**_

"Fine then. I dare you to let Fall kiss you. On the lips." Everyone turned to Fall, and she was staring in shock at her cousin. Then she turned bright pink, then red with anger.

"YOU READ MY DIARY DIDN'T YOU WINTER!" Fall shouted, losing her temper.

"Hehehe. Maybe?" But Fall got up reluctantly and walked over to her crush. She gave him a small peck on the lips, turned back to pink then ran out of the room.

_**"What did it say in her diary, Winter?**__ No, don't tell us. It's HER diary after all. We shouldn't hear it.__** But I wanna know! **__It's her private life!__** But it mentions us! **__So? __**So I wanna know what it says about us, so shut up!"**_

"It says she has a crush on you. Meaning she likes you, REALLY like LIKES you!" Zetsu turned pink at this (er, the black side turned a tint of pinkish-black).

_"Um, Deidara, __**truth or dare**__?"_

"Truth, yeah."

_**"Are you a guy or a girl?"**_

"I'M A GUY! HOW MANY TIMES MUST I TELL YOU ALL THIS, UN!" calming himself down, he asked, "Summer-chan, truth or dare, yeah?"

"Um, well, both I guess."

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO SUMMER-CHAN? WILL SHE SURVIVE THE NIGHT? WHAT WILL HAPPEN WHEN—author duct-tapes announcer's mouth shut.**

**Me: *hissing* Shut up, or die!**

**Hidan: 3 You are so cute when you are mad! 3 **

**Kakuzu: Stop flirting with Jayde-chan.**

**Hidan: You're just jealous because she likes me better.**

**Me: 3 No, I like Matt-kun! 3**

***Zetsu walks in and read the fanfiction so far***

**Zetsu: Pretty good, Jayde-sama.**

**Me: Thanks Zetsu! Just drop the **_**sama**_**, you can call me Jayde-chan or J-chan like everyone else!**

***Deidara walks in***

**Deidara: I just finished reading a good fanfiction. But so far, it left off where I'm about to say a truth and a dare…**

**Everyone else: THAT'S JAYDE-CHAN'S FANFICTION YOU BAKA!**


	5. Summer Speaks Spanish?

**HIYAS! IMA BACK! Disclaimer: I do not own NARUTO characters I only own the OC's!!! (If I did own NARUTO, all the evil characters would wear fuzzy hats and carry laptops around. And Naruto would be emo instead of a knucklehead. Also, Sasuke would be non-existent. Itachi, if you are reading this, I HATE YOUR BROTHER SO MUCH!)**

**: ) THANK YOU FAITHFUL READERS!**

"Alright, un." Deidara said, with a sly grin on his face. "Is it true that—" He was cut off by Summer shrieking in delight. The whole Akatsuki covered their ears as Summer ran to the front door, signaling them to hide.

"PAPA!" Summer shouted, hugging an older man, who pushed his glasses up in response, then hugged his daughter back.

"It's good to see you too, my little princess!" He said embracing her affectionately. Summer smiled looking up at him.

"UNCLE WILLY!" Winter, Spring, and Fall all screamed, joining the hug.

"It's good to see you too, girls!" Summer's Father (William/Willy) laughed, letting the girls into the family hug. Just then, the phone rang.

"I got it!" Summer cried out, racing to the phone, looking at the caller ID. "It's mother."

"¡Hola, Mamá! ¿Comó estás?" (Hello mother, how are you?)

"Muy bien. Grasias mi hija. ¿Y tú?" (Very good, thank you my daughter. What about you?) Summer mother asked.

"Bien, pero un chico moleste a mi." (Good, but a boy keeps bothering me.)

"Sí, el chico, ¿es él muy guapo?" (Ah, a boy. Is he cute?)

"¡MAMÁ! ¡EL CHICO ES**MUY** ARROGANTE! Ó, adios, mamá" (MOTHER! THE BOY IS **VERY/SO** ARROGANT! Oh, goodbye mother.)

"Summer? Hola? Hola?" Summer's mother, Lupita, asked into the telephone. But her daughter had hung up. _Ay caramba, mi hija... (Ugh, my daughter...)_.

Summer turned around again, and saw that the Akatsuki had come out of hiding, and that her father was staring in shocked surprise.

"Um, papa, their just friends from college. Their all freshmen beginning to study, um, ah, law!"

"Friends, this is my papa, William SeäSon. Papa, these are my friends from college. Itachi, Deidara, Kisame, Kakuzu, Zetsu, Pein, Tobi, and Konan. Anyway, papa, isn't it time for you to head out on your tour?" You see, Summer's father is a rock star in the band Dying Moon. "Ta-ta for now papa!" Summer shoved her father out the door and locked the door behind him.

"Can we continue now, yeah?" Deidara asked.

"Very well, Blondie-kun." Summer grinned, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

***WARNING: M RATED MATERIAL I THINK!!!!***

"Okay, un. Is it true that you are still a virgin?"

Summer heard some of the boys gasp. "Uh-huh. Wait, how did you know that? DID YOU READ MY DIARY YOU LITTLE--!?" She was about to lunge at Deidara and attempt to kill him but was cut off and held back by Spring and Fall. Then she realized that Hidan must have put Deidara up to this. She glared at them both, and sat down, against her will thinking _You two are both dead, well, at least Deidara, your hair is destined to be permanently pink, and Hidan, prepare for the worst hair day of your life! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

"Um, yeah, un. Anyways, I dare you to go up to your room and let em, who ever, in this room, you hate the most do whatever they want to do to you. And we all know who you hate the most, yeah." Deidara said looking straight at Hidan. Summer's second to worst nightmare grinned and walked over to the stair case and began up the steps, entering her room, she had to follow in pursuit.

**___________________________________________________**

**Me: I'll leave the rest for your sick minds**

***Hidan hugs me***

**Me: LEAVE ME ALONE!!!! EEEKKK!  
*Matt comes in and hits Hidan over the head with a frying pan over and over again***

***Fall comes in with her new boyfriend Chris***

**Me: *faints at the sight of Fall with a boyfriend* (seriously, what is the world coming to?)**

**Spring: Oh, my, Jashin. *tries to kill Fall for getting a boyfriend before her***

**Me: *wakes up* Oh, no you don't! BAD SPRING! YOU ARE MY OC AND YOU WILL OBEY MY COMMANDS! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Spring: Actually, Oh-smart-one I created my own f***ing character!**

**Me: SILENCE! YOU WERE NAMED FROM MY MIND AND YOU WERE ACCEPTED BY MY FRIEND! (by the way, thanks ANBU's Golden Lioness!)**

**Pein: Anyways, goodbye, and Jayde would want you to rate the story... **

**Me: PLEASE RATE! BYE-BYE PEOPLE!**


	6. S'Fall's first Appearance

**Once again, I do not own NARUTO characters. I only own the OC's.**

Summer came running downstairs only in her nightgown. "TOBI! SAVE ME!" She screamed diving behind the 'human barrier'. She decided that it wasn't safe enough so she ran into the garage, grabbed her keys began the ignition of the 2002 Jeep Cherokee Limited Edition and broke the garage door down speeding down the driveway, she opened the gates and ran, er, drove for her Uncle's house. (Uncle Ralfie).

Summer finally slowed down by the time she reached the freeway. "Oh, my god." She whispered to herself. Just then her phone rang. "Um, Y-ello?"

"SUMMER! WHERE ARE YOU! I JUST GOT TO YOUR HOUSE AFTER HEARING SOMETHING BREAK DOWN THE GARAGE DOOR AND THERE ARE STRANGERS WITH YOUR COUSINS HERE!"

Summer sighed; it was only Matt-kun. Thank God. "Matt-kun honestly, you scared me for a second, I thought you were this creep who has a HUGE crush on me, his name is—"

"Hidan? I know. I just met him and—WHOA! Watch were you are throwing those knives! OW! HEY STOPPIT! OW! OW! OOOUUUCCCCHHH! OKAY! OKAY! YOU CAN TALK TO HER, YEESH!" Matt-kun handed the phone to Hidan. In the background Summer heard, "Winter? Do you have a band-aid?"

"Where'd you go?" Summer's now worst nightmare hissed into the phone.

"I'm not telling you, you're just plain evil! I told you I hated you! And I still do! Now I hate you even more!" Summer whispered into the phone. Then she heard something tapping on her window, and Hidan said, "Found you." Summer turned around and saw him standing outside, tapping her car window. She shrieked and Hidan grimaced because the phone was right next to his ear. Jerking the car door open, he grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her out of the Jeep.

"LET GO OF ME THIS INSTANT!" Summer shouted, but no one was on the freeway or even on the turn-off where she had stopped to take the call from Matt-kun. He just grinned and kissed her passionately. She resisted and took her hand back, attempting to slap him. He caught her hand, and kissed her harshly again, at this she was caught off guard and quickly pulled away, backing into the sharp edge of the car door. Tearing the phone from Hidan's grip, she speed-dialed her home number and yelled, "FALL! CAST THE SPELL NOW!"

In response, Hidan heard Fall say, "Yüduin taym! Iváhsi inspelz ugôner! Boyar enimôr gedit!" (Don't ask, I have NO idea what these words mean...) Suddenly, Summer was standing in her living room, dressed in blue bell-bottom jeans and a gray school tee-shirt, looking down, she saw that they said (in blue and pink letters), "WE ARE THE TIGERS! HEAR US ROAR!" She realized that Fall had put her into her favorite jeans and tee-shirt.

Suddenly Fall (Summer's Army J.R.O.T.C. superior) shouted, "WHAT'S THE BATTALION MOTTO?"

Summer replied on instinct, "GOOD, BETTER, BEST; NEVER LET US REST; TILL OUR GOOD GETS BETTER, AND OUR BETTER EVEN BEST! HOO-AH SIR, LET'S ROLL."

Fall grinned, "MOTIVATE ME!"

Summer responded, "Motivated, motivated, motivated ma'am; dedicated, dedicated, dedicated ma'am; fired up, fired up, fired up, ma'am; motivated, dedicated, fired up ma'am!"

Fall clapped with glee, while Spring death-glared her. Summer joined her cousin in death glaring the hyperactive knucklehead. Winter was staring into space in a corner (Hehe, emo corner, sorry Winter!). Itachi was over there, trying to talk to her, while she just ignored him. _Probably thinking of Sasuke. I'd have gone for the elder of the brothers personally._ Summer thought to herself. Slowly, she walked upstairs to her room, and sat on the bed, laying her head back; she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Summer woke to the sound of birds chirping, _Winter changed the ring tone again. Awww, I don't wanna get up! I'm fucking sleeping! But I gotta answer the phone!_ She reached over and grabbed the phone.

"What?" She yawned to the other person. She heard a familiar chuckle. "S'FALL! YOU BASTERD! WHAT DID YOU DO! IS THIS ANOTHER ONE OF YOUR LITTLE PLANS? 'CAUSE IF IT IS, THEN IT WON'T WORK!" Fall, Winter, Spring, and all the Akatsuki (minus Hidan) came into the room. Summer listened to what her worst nightmare had to say.

*S'Fall's POV*

I watched her as she ran out to the car. She drove straight through the garage, chuckling, I settle on the tree branch I'm standing on. I watch closely as Matt Black walks up to her front door and rings the bell. He peers through the window and pulls out his cell phone. _Go ahead, call her. I dare you. Don't even know her secret, do you? The fact that she's immortal. Thinks she can hide it so well, when really all these humans are so bigot!*_(Narrow minded)

"SUMMER! WHERE ARE YOU! I JUST GOT TO YOUR HOUSE AFTER HEARING SOMETHING BREAK DOWN THE GARAGE DOOR AND THERE ARE STRANGERS WITH YOUR COUSINS HERE!" Grinning, I watched as Hidan, the only other immortal man I knew of walked silently out with a kunai. Turning away quickly so as not to be tempted to kill by the sight of my old friend Matt's blood. Finally, I see Hidan running in the direction of where Summer went. Then, after two minutes, she appears in the living room and goes upstairs.

I watch her lay her head back on her pillow and sleep. Finally, around five in the morning, I decide to call her, see what her reaction is.

"What?" Asked a sleepy Summer. I chuckle and she widens her eyes in recognition. "S'FALL! YOU BASTERD! WHAT DID YOU DO! IS THIS ANOTHER ONE OF YOUR LITTLE PLANS? 'CAUSE IF IT IS, THEN IT WON'T WORK!" I just look at all their faces through the window.

"No, no darling. It's not a plan. But it is similar, it's a plot." I respond.

"THERE'S NO DIFFERENCE YOU IDIOT! I'M GOING TO TEAR YOUR GIZZARD OUT YOU BITCH!" Her intended insult didn't strike, but the venom in her usually velvety smooth voice did. But I smiled anyway.

"Do you really think that I only brought the Akatsuki into our little world? No, no. I brought more than just them. You just wait." I heard my old friend gasp.

"YOU ARE SUCH A-A-A ASSHOLE!" She shouted at me through the phone.

"Love you too, darling." I said, ending the call and throwing the phone through her window.

*Normal POV*

Summer screamed as the phone came through her window, and jumping up, she picked up her gun from under her pillow and shot it. The phone shattered into a million pieces. She saw the young red-head vampire running through the woods.

**Me: THAT'S ALL FOR NOW FOLKS! (Even you ANBU's Golden Lioness, must WAIT [you're a reincarnation of Sasori! My god!])**

**Hidan: good for you, now switch to my religion!**

**Me: NO! BYBY!**


	7. Section Eight Report

**I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM NARUTO! ONLY MY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS BASED OFF MAH FRIENDS! :3**

Summer watched as the red-head vampire jumped through tree to tree.

"Eh, Summer-san? We could go after him if you like. You told us how to kill him." Pein commented. Summer jumped, she hadn't realized the others were there.

"Eh, Hehe, no, that's quite alright… WAIT! WHAT DAY IS IT TODAY!" She shouted at Deidara, who was standing next to the calendar.

"Um, the twentieth of August, yeah." The blonde maniac replied.

"Crap, fuck, DAMNIT!" Summer wailed. "Spring, Winter, Fall! Get ready for the annual formal inspection of Division Eight!"

"Say what? What is division eight?" Kisame asked.

"ARRGHH! KENZI IS COMING! SHE'S OUR TRUE DARK LEADER! SNAP! I TOTALLY FORGOT! SPRING- MAKE SURE EVERYTHING IS IN ORDER! FALL- GO AND MEMORIZED WHATEVER THE FUCK THAT THING IS! WINTER- GO AND PREPARE THE UNIFORMS! AND EVERYONE ELSE IN DIVISION EIGHT ACT LIKE YOURSELVES AND GET YOUR UNIFORMS ON! Summer shouted, echoing throught the house.

"Sure thing _Leader_." Maddi snorted. She was very pretty, yet greedy and a little ignorant at times. But, hey, Summer was one of her best friends, plus Maddi is a great chef! Slowly Maddi shuffled down the steps. Summer watched Maddi float down the hallway, her light brown hair swaying behind her.

"As for you Akatsuki members. You will need to be fitted for your uniforms, if Kenzi-sama allows you into the organization." Summer told them quietly. Kakuzu glanced out the door, watching Maddi walk down the stairs. "Do not worry about Maddi, Kakuzu-san. She is only in one of her nasty tempers. Spring will see to it that she has a mood change within the hour."

Spring nodded and ran to her room while saying, "Organishda, yudunn, glanishde…"

Sorry it's so short! I've had writer's block, and I've been pressured to write this! MY YO-YO HAS BEEN YO-YONAPPED! BY MY BFF! DARN YOU BOO! XP


	8. THIS IS ALL A FANFIC! by, Kenzi sama

**I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM NARUTO! ONLY MY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS BASED OFF MAH FRIENDS! :3 btw: HERE'S THE NXT CHAPPIE! :3**

Note: **Zetsu's Dark Side**

_Zetsu's nice Side_

_**Both Zetsu's**_

"**Ehem. **_Uhh, Summer-sama? __**Maybe we should help Fall. We picked up a bit of spell-casting from Fall-chan. Apparently we have the proper 'aura' for it.**_" Zetsu piped up after Fall shuffled out the door.

"MMM, hmmm. Go ahead." Summer replied, eyes closed. She was thinking of their dark leader and how she was totally going to murder everyone in Division Eight. As is commonly known (if you read Artemis Fowl you bigots!) there are nine fairy families. Of course, it is mostly the same with the Divisions. Only, Division Nine is NEVER spoken of. Division Eight is the division for all those 'unusual' people with 'special' talents. Magic, immortality, visions, or even summoning abilities. Summer is the leader of this division. However, she is not the only immortal. The other immortal is known to all the others as The Shadow. She only sticks to the shadows. She also has other talents. She possesses the skills of a summoner, magician, and a future-seer. Her name is The Shadow because no one knows her real name.

"Summer-chan." Spoke a sickly-smooth voice from the shadows, startling the Akatsuki members. "Kenzi is here. And we have other company. Another one of _them_." The Shadow snarled, a pale hand with black nail polish pointed at the Akatsuki.

"What do you mean, um, person in the shadows, yeah?" Asked Deidara.

"He claims to know you personally, Deidara-_baka_." The Shadow hissed. This caused Deidara to jump away from the ghostly hand. Two eyes were staring at him, drilling though him. Those two eyes were of two completely different colors. One was glowing red, like Sharingan, the other was glowing silver, like Byakugan. Suddenly Hidan came rushing through the door.

"YOU GUYS! IT'S SASORI-SAN! HE'S STILL ALIVE!" Hidan shouted at the Akatsuki members. Deidara looked around in shock, then Sasori walked though the door.

"SASORI NO DANNA!" Deidara yelled. "YOU'R ALIVE? BUT THAT PINK-HAIRED WOMAN KILLED YOU!"

"Yes, I was dead. However, it appears that I have come back." Replied the monotone-faced puppeteer. However, what all of them failed to notice was the thin, tanned young woman watching them. Her cat-like eyes catching their every movement.

"Kenzi-sama. I apologize for the eh, _unexpected_ guests." Summer whispered into her leader's ear. "They appeared two days ago. And because of them, the defense system is down. Winter is fixing it right now." The seventeen-year-old who had founded Akebonokage nodded.

"And who are you ten? Might I ask?" Came a dark and depressing voice, shivers cascaded down even Pein's spine.

"Er, w-we're th-the ak-ak-akatsuki." Pein stammered, turning slowly to meet the cat demon eyes that glared back at him. Stepping out of the shadows, Kenzi grinned at on of the top S-ranked criminal's fear of her. With her gold and red speckled cat's eyes, she was a fearful character in history. (Soooo sorry Scatty! But I gotta use your title for this!) She is known as The Shadow Warrior.

"Hmm, I've heard of you. AH-HA THIS MUST BE SOME CRAZY FANFICTION! WHERE PEOPLE FROM THE NARUVERSE COME TO OUR WORLD!" Kenzi always thought these times were fan fictions.

"Yeah right. It's not like Mikomi from one of ANBU'S Golden Lioness's things actually exist!" Fall scoffed.

The Akatsuki stiffened.

"M-Mikomi Sabaku?" Tobi stuttered.

_Damnit! THEY DO EXIST! OMJ! I SOOO WANNA MEET YUKI MOMOCHI!_ Summer thought. Kenzi glared at her. _Oops- sorry Kenzi-sama!_

_ It is alright, but do not let me catch you daydreaming again, do you here me Summer-san? Also, where is Maddi? I have matters that I must discuss with her. Also, keep a special eye on Danny._

Summer blinked in surprise. Danny? Her most trusted member? He was in charge of planning coordinates and was one of Summer's best friends.

_Eh, okay Kenzi-sama. But why would I need to?_

_ I have reason to believe he is a double agent for S'Fall._

"HE WOULDN'T BETRAY ME LIKE THAT!" Summer shouted once she was out of earshot of the group.

"Summer-chan? Who wouldn't betray you?" Summer gasped. Danny was right behind her.

"Oh, Danny. Just, um, my foster father. I just learned some rather, eh, disturbing news about him." Summer shrugged casually. But Kenzi-sama's comment had put her on edge about him. Grinning, he also shrugged and walked away, playing with the little black sparks that were dancing on his fingers.

*Danny's POV*

I have no idea how she figured out I was a double agent. Most likely from that cat-demon Kenzi Maro. Ha, Kenzi-sama more like Kenzi-_baka_. She didn't know to mind her own business. I scowled as my cell phone began ringing. A tune that my alias would most likely prefer. _Best Friend_ by Toy-Box. I would have preferred Voltaire, but _no_. I had to be like Madera. Acting as a happy-go-lucky _friend_ to these idiots.

"What?" I hissed into the phone.

"Well, well Danny. Long time and no report so far." Oh crap. I'd know that voice anywhere

"Sorry S'Fall-sama. I just loathe that ringtone. Who puts these on the phones anyway?"

"It is alright Danny-ototo-san. You should be able to abandon _Akebonokage_ within the week. I will arrange a fake death. By the time Summer-chan and Kenzi-imoto-san realize that they are in a trap, it will be too late."

*End Danny's POV*

JM: OOOOHHHHH! WHAT WILL HAPPEN?!?!?

Boo Reader: MORE NAO!

JM: I need to finish my next chapter before I post silly!

Also:

SO SORRY! STILL HAVE WRITERS BLOCK!URGH! by the way, _**PLEASE**_ read both of ANBU'S Golden Lioness's stories. They are the pre-stories to the story I will be starting sometime in January!!!


	9. Kenzi sama's Death, and a Betrayal

**YO NO OWNO LOS CHARACTERS DE NARUTO. LOLZ! :3 love you all! Even ye of little faith. ~ :3**

*Danny's POV*

I walk into my room, still talking to my older brother.

"Danny-ototo-san, judging by your voice, you do not like my plan. Now, how do you wish to 'die'?"

"Hm, maybe a car accident? You can easily set the trap around that, eh S'Fall-sama?"

"Yes, in fact I was _hoping_ you would say that. We also have a rather, well, _unexpected_ new ally. He has a score to settle with that meddling _Akatsuki._"

"Let me guess, his name is Orochimaru, and he's the anime version of Michael Jackson (sorry Michael! Gotta use it!)"

"Correct, Ototo-san. You just wait. Three more days and all this will be behind us!"

*End Danny's POV*

*Normal POV*

Summer slid against the wall like dripping wet paint. She had just heard Danny, her closest friend, talking with S'Fall, and plotting against her. She gazed ahead, without seeing anything. Finally, she stood up, and began walking back to her room. Suddenly, she felt light-headed. Her vision decided to begin closing in to one point, staring right at her old laboratory's hidden entrance. Then, she felt herself falling, down the stairs, a tingling feeling whisking up her body until it reached her head.

"SUMMER-CHAN!" She heard the distant yelling of her friends and Kenzi-sama, just as her head hit the rough, tiled ground of the first floor's entrance hall.

*TIME SKIP*

Summer awoke to the sound of a steady beeping._ Where am I? That doesn't sound like my alarm clock..._ Then she remembered what had happened. Reaching up, she tenderly felt a small knot of tenderness on the back of her head. Opening her eyes, she was greeted by blinding light, and all her friends staring at her, as well as her foster parents.

"Guys! She's waking up!" She heard someone whisper.

"Shhh, Hidan! She's going to be quite sensitive to noise and light when she comes out of her coma." Somebody, probably Sasori, said.

Groaning, Summer sat up, and looked around.

"WHERE IS DANNY-SAN! I NEED TO SPEAK WITH HIM THIS INSTANT!" She screamed.

"Or maybe not." Sasori responded.

"Danny-sama died yesterday, in a car accident. Kenzi was in the car too. It spun out of control. She was also killed." Summer blinked, she knew S'Fall had wanted to kill his sister, and she was dead, but Danny and S'Fall had gone too far!

"DANNY-BAKA IS NOT DEAD! HE WAS IN KAHOOTS WITH S'FALL AND THEY WERE PLANNING HIS FAKE DEATH!" Summer howled. The group looked at her in shock.

"But, the bodies were real." Winter whispered to her cousin.

"Summer, my princess. Who are you talking about? Is this about your three good friends from High School?" Her father asked.

"Papa, I have something to admit to you. We, well, we're part of an organization. You may have heard of us. Akebonokage." Her mother and father looked at her in shock. Akebonokage had only been a myth in their minds. Superhero's don't exist to them. Finally, Summer admitted to being immortal and how old she really was.

"And now, I end up here." Summer finally finished.

"Suddenly she sniffed and caught a whiff of a familiar scent. It was the sweet smell of burning pine trees.

"FIRE! EVERYBODY OUT! FIRE!" A nurse yelled, running down the hall.

"Everyone go outside. I have a score to settle with Danny." Summer ordered. Maddi shook her head.

"Summer-chan. I'm staying with you. I could be of some help."

"NO MADDI-CHAN! YOU WILL LEAVE THIS TO ME! I AM IMMORTAL, AND S'FALL WANTS ME. IF I FAIL, I COULD FINALLY DIE TODAY! IN THE END THOSE TWO VAMPIRES WILL FALL TO THEIR KNEES!" Summer screamed ad her good friend. Maddi shook her head again.

"I now have multiple lives. Kuzu-kun taught me a jutsu for multiple lives, and I've been teaching him more battle weapons." Pulling out her sacred scroll, she unravled it. Biting down hard on her thumb, she drew a line of blood down the center of her face.

"Demon release. Demon of the lightning." A gold-colored Gryffindor appeared by her holder's side.

"Kyala, demon of death, fire, and destruction, this may be the last time I am able to summon you." Tossing the scroll to Spring, Maddi said, "Take care of him in the future. He is one of the god-demons, and is the most powerful."

Pein looked at the Akatsuki, and then looked at Summer. "We'll join you as well. You offered us help, when no one else would have. We are in your debt."

"Don't sound so formal Pein-sama! I consider you all an equal to me. Even those in Akebonokage. We're all one family. And I will watch your backs, no matter how many fights it takes!" Summer laughed.

Suddenly, the door flew open and Summer's foster mother screamed and passed out, being caught by her father. Standing in the doorway were three figures. Orochimaru, S'Fall, and Danny.

"Well, well Danny. I didn't expect you to make your entrance so soon. You betrayed my trust. For your own personal gain. I am very ashamed in you." Summer shook her head in disgust.

**Hmm. An okay chappie if I do say so myself. Also, BOO! I HAVE YOUR PENCIL CASE! BEGIN POSTING OR YOU NEVER SEE IT AGAIN! – Hehe, soooo totally evil. Also: WORLD DOMINATION (YOSH!)**

**What will happen in the battle to come? Will Summer die? Will she fall in love (FINALLY!)? Or will this story end with the death of a beloved member of Akebonokage? CHECK IN NEXT WEEK TO FIND OUT! LUV YOU ALL!**


	10. Willy AJ Soph and Netta Fight Back

**Once again, I DO NOT OWN NARUTO CHARACTERS! I only own my OC's. Thank you to all my faithful readers!**

"Orochimaru-baka. I did not expect you to join forces with such a pitiful excuse for a vampire." Summer stated at the male with the pale skin and long mid-back black hair. Standing up, she felt a rapid wave of dizziness pass through her eyes, and she quickly leaned against the headboard of the hospital bed. Maddi's griffin helped the young immortal to stand up. Danny, one of Summer's former best friends, looked down at the ground in shame, but he quickly recovered, and began grinning with an arrogant smirk.

"Okay Zetsu-kun! Let's show 'em what we can do now!" Fall shouted to her crush/boyfriend. The half good and half evil man trapped in the Venus flytrap nodded.

Together they shouted a spell that was in the forbidden book of spells.

"YOSHI-NOCOTO, LUCIMINADO, JUNTO IVITISHONE DAVIT!" Swirling winds mixed with water, soil, lightning, and fire flew at the three males trying to gain access to the small hospital room. However, Danny counteracted it with a Black-fire wind Vortex, which will just send the attack back where it had come from. Fall's screams were heard probably ten miles away.

Soph and Netta used their special dual technique. Creating a net out of their auras, they managed to capture Danny in their aura-draining web. With Danny having no ounce of resistance against the net, AJ and Willy could use the most powerful dual technique. Creating something similar to Chidori (if you don't know what that is, look it up!) made out of deep red and shimmer silver-black aura charging at Danny, fully draining his aura. He collapsed, nearly dead, left only with the power to look on. Natty and Tobi decided to try their new special technique. Using her purple shadow to create a diversion for Orochimaru, Tobi leapt in to action, transforming into a saber-toothed tiger and biting down deep into the snake-mans neck. He went down screaming in agony. Deidara and Spring watched. Finally Winter charged full on at the fallen Sannin, screaming revenge for the near-death of her boyfriend's younger brother, who she cared for in her heart deeply. However, through all this, no one was paying attention to S'Fall. He had managed to sneak behind Spring and Deidara, grabbing Spring by the hair, making her yell out in pain.

"You might want to surrender now, Summer-chan." He whispered soothingly, "Or I may accidentally let my blade slip and slit your dear cousin's throat as well has her boyfriends!" He added grinning menacingly at her. Lowering her head in defeat, she signaled for the others to stop all attacks.

"That's a good girl. Now, come over here, Summer darling." She began walking over to S'Fall, but before she could, she gave Hidan a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'm putting you in charge of Akebonokage. I trust you to keep everyone safe, especially if I am gone." She whispered. S'Fall pulled even harder on Springs hair, "You wouldn't want your cousin to get hurt, would you Summer, dear?" He hissed at her. She went over to him and he put a protective arm around her waist, disappearing in a puff of smoke. Leaving Orochimaru and his younger brother Danny.

"Onee-san, you, you said, you said you wouldn't abandon me again." Danny whispered to his disappearing brother, as Maddi punched him hard in the jaw, knocking him unconscious immediately. As the real Summer stepped out from behind the bathroom door.

"Good job, all of you." Summer squealed with glee, once again kissing Hidan on the cheek.

**"**Why the sudden change of heart about me Summer-chan."

"Lets say that Jashin spoke to me while I was nearly 'dead'." Summer replied.

The newest member who was found by Maddi, he was an old friend of Summer's, he was standing in the corner of the hospital room. He had short hair, the same color as Summer's, he was wearing wanna-be skater clothes, an awesome cap, and black glasses. He was a talented medic, and had the power of invisibility.

______________________________________________________________________________  
**Okay, very short, but I promise I will write more later! I have a super-uber bad case of writers block. And my good buddy keeps stealing my phone to text my sorta-kinda-not-really little brother. *rolls eyes*( but whatever! PLEASE READ ANBU'S Golden Lioness's stuff on fanfiction! Just look her up! She's pretty good and my BFF! I love you all! (By the way, someday there will be a sequel, after I finish this story! :3 and it will have better grammar!!!)**


	11. Next is Seasons Nightmares

**Once again, I DO NOT OWN NARUTO CHARACTERS! I only own my OC's. Thank you to all my faithful readers!**

Tony Denardo, one of the oldest members in Akebonokage sat on Summer's windowsill, deep in thought. When Summer rushed in and dropped a blue and sliver book down on a stack of papers, rushing out of the room. It slid off and he realized that it had three locks on it. And in sliver, it said Diary. Looking around, he spotted three keys in obvious locations. Under a fake hand-painted ceramic puppy, under Summer's pillow, and under a small little stitched-up ragged old teddy bear with razor claws, resembling Kakuzu in a way. Taking the first two out from their obvious locations, he reached for the third, but just as he tried to move the teddy bear, it bit him. Taking a moment to register this, he tried again (jeez! You are soooo persistent buddy!).

"HEY! I'M TRYING TO TAKE A FUCKING NAP HERE BOZO!" The razor clawed-and-toothed teddy bear screamed at him. No one else hear it, because they were all outside.

"I'm sorry, Mr..." Tony trailed off.

"Etbwrc. It stands for Evil Teddy Bear with Razor Claws. DO. NOT. ASK."

"Wasn't going to Mr. Etbwrc. Could I borrow that small key you are sitting on?"

"Hmmm? This old thing! Sure! Why not! Here ya go kid." Said Etbwrc, throwing him the key. Finally having the key, and having the teddy bear asleep again, Tony sat down with the diary, opening it up.

_Dear Diary,_

_ Goodness. Where shall I begin? The year is 2007. I have made so many friends since my preschool years of old! Tony Denardo is still my best friend, but I found the rest of my cousins! Winter and Spring were living in Japan! I feel like my life is a little more complete now! However, I feel as though a major part of me is missing. Just that one part can make me, Summer, immortal of lies, feel upset. Yes, I know, my two birth parents were the God of the Underworld and the Goddess of Love. But, I feel horrible being Goddess of Lies. Living for myself and only myself is so hard! And why aren't my cousins goddesses? Grandfather is so unfair. I can't believe that brother just left me alone, after __Aphrodite and Hades both died. Stupid brother._

_ -Summer SeäSon_

_'Hmm, I wonder who Aphrodite and Hades are, I know they are both Greek Gods, but, wait. She says in here they're her parents! Good grief! And who's her brother?'_

"Can I _help_ you Tony?" Came Summer's voice. Tony looked up, startling the young bigot. (Hehe, funny if you know Latin and Greek roots) He dropped the diary and all three keys, effectively locking the small book.

"I'm sorry Summer-chan! I didn't mean to intrude at all!" Tony tried defending himself.

Summer snorted, "Hm, I'll let it slide this once alright! Just don't get caught again. Just to let you know. I installed an alarm in my diary because of guys!" Summer laughed, rolling her eyes at the same time. "But ya'll know I appreciate the keeping me on guard! S'Fall probably figured it out by now!" Summer signaled for Tony to follow her. "Better come out now though! We can worry about him later! We all gotta say good-bye to the Akatsuki! They figured out how to get home!"

Tony ran downstairs to say goodbye to Pein, Konan (who had just mastered the .45 pistol given to her as a gift from Summer), Tobi/Madara (now the boyfriend of Natty, who was leaving with them, THANK GOD), Zetsu (Fall was crying very hard, and he was now trying to comfort her), Kakuzu (Maddi gave him a laptop and figured out how to get him internet connections to stay in touch with us), Sasori (Summer gave him some of her special poisons with NO possible antidotes), Deidara (Spring was so happy, and they were also boyfriend and girlfriend), Itachi (Winter wanted to leave with him, but Summer flatly said 'no'), Kisame (Hey! Who doesn't like shark boy?), and finally, Hidan (Summer kissed him on the lips for the first time WILLINGLY!!!)

Looking around her room, Summer realized that this would probably be the first of many adventures to come.

**The not-so-amazing ending to the first of many SeäSon stories involving NARUTO characters! BTW, my good buddy keeps stealing my phone to text my sorta-kinda-not-really little brother. *rolls eyes*(but whatever! PLEASE READ ANBU'S Golden Lioness's stuff on fanfiction! Just look her up! She's pretty good and my BFF! I love you all! The sequel will be 'Seasons Nightmares':3 and it will have better grammar!!!) see what happens when Fall lands in the hands of a pedophile, Summer lands in Konoha (with a Akatsuki shirt on too!), Spring crash-lands onto Gaara, and Winter lands in front of some evil rouge ninjas, and the AKATSUKI FIND OUT ABOUT IT! (S'Fall is f***ing stupid, so, he trapped his immortal 'true love' in the NARUVERSE! BAKA!**


End file.
